


Inktober 2018 Tumblr Prompts

by Obvious_lea



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AkuSai, Clock, Cuddling, Doctor Visits, Fluff, I think I kept things vague enough to still be Teen, Inktober 2018, M/M, Panic Attacks, Poisoning, Tranquil, chicken, guarded, idiot teens doing idiot things, idk yet, loosely following themes, non-canon, occasional AU, roasted, spell, various themes that may become adult later on, weak, what is that?, why would you expect me to be in character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obvious_lea/pseuds/Obvious_lea
Summary: Writing Prompts from Inktober. Trying to get the creative juices flowing again.





	1. Poisoning (day 1)

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know what I'm doing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A medically inaccurate trip to the emergency room

“I told you it was poisonous Lea. But you just had to drag me through a patch of Poison Ivy, didn’t you?” Isa said bitterly, scratching at his blistering legs. They had gone on a hike hours ago, the red-haired man wanting to explore what looked like an old deer trail. Almost immediately, Isa’s legs began to itch and burn with an intensity increasing so fast that they now found themselves waiting on a gurney at the hospital. “How are you not...itchy right now?” Isa asked, taking a moment to scratch at his legs again before the doctor could come in and yell at him for it.

“I don’t know. Guess I’m just immune.” Lea said, scratching the back of his head, clearly a nervous habit. “Jeez I really hate hospitals. Do you think the doctor will be here soon?” Isa didn’t answer for several seconds, prompting Lea to look over at him. He frowned, seeing that Isa was digging at his legs with both hands. “Stop that, you’ll end up giving yourself scars.” He scolded, gently slapping the back of Isa’s head.

The blue haired man groaned and sat back up. His frown was the only thing that showed the discomfort that Isa was in. It hurt, it burned, and while any other person would be incessantly complaining about it, Isa had endured worse. The proof of which was still etched between his eyes. He sighed, flexing his hands as though to simulate scratching. 

A minute or so of silence passed before the doctor knocked on the door. “Hello. Sorry to keep you both waiting. So, it says here that your complaint is an itchy rash and blisters on your legs? Why don’t you tell me what you’ve been up to today while I take a look at it.” She said, closing the door behind her. She set down the file she had brought with her, and pulled on some gloves. “This idiot decided to drag me through a patch of Poison Ivy when we went on a hike. And here I am suffering, but he is completely unaffected.” Isa explained, wincing whenever the doctor put too much pressure on the forming blisters. Lea chuckled, and leaned over to see how bad Isa’s legs looked. “Honestly, I didn’t think that’s what it was. I don’t know why I’m not itching though” The doctor hummed, then stood up. 

“So, it definitely is Poison Ivy. I’m going to put some cream on your legs, then send you out of here with an antibiotic. As for you being unaffected…” She said, then turned to Lea, “Some people are just genetically immune. But that doesn’t mean you’re out of the woods. You’ve got to make sure he doesn’t scratch. The poison spreads that way.” Lea nodded, and looked at Isa, who was staring at his hands. 

It only took another twenty minutes before Isa was released, sent off with a paper in his hands, and a greasy feeling cream coating both of his legs. “I don’t want to be out in public looking like this. You need to go fill this prescription for me. You can go grocery shopping while you’re out. I don’t want to cook.” Isa said, thrusting the paper into Lea’s hands. He flexed his fingers, wanting to scratch at his legs again. The ream the doctor gave him only suppressed the intensity of the itch and burning. But it was still there. 

“Yeah, I can do that. I should probably help you get into some clean clothes when we get home though, just to get out of those shorts.” Lea said thoughtfully. Isa was silent by now, but nodded. He assumed he would just have to cut the shorts off of himself in order to prevent the Poison Ivy from getting onto any other parts of his body. 

 

That night, Isa wandered the apartment in just a pair of loose boxers, every other fabric making the itch worse. Lea had cooked dinner for them, and Isa volunteered to do the dishes. The redhead didn’t mind, as it meant he could admire his boxer-clad partner as he worked. “I’m sorry I did this to you Isa. I swear, I didn’t know it was Poison Ivy.” Lea apologized. It must have been the fifth or sixth time he had apologized since they left the hospital.

“It’s fine Lea. I’ll get my revenge on you someday.” Isa said, deliberately not looking at Lea as not to let him see the grin on his face. Several minutes more passed, the only sounds coming from Isa at the sink. Isa turned toward Lea, a large cup in his hands. In the silence, Lea had gone to looking at his phone on the couch, so he didn’t see Isa sneak up on him. The scream that Lea let out when the cold water was dumped on his head was priceless, and even the normally stoic Isa found himself unable to breathe, laughing too hard to get oxygen.

“You asshole!” Lea screamed, dropping his phone and jumping to his feet. He stalked after Isa, catching up to him quickly. Isa hadn’t moved after all. He was laughing too much, supporting himself on the back of the couch. Without warning, Lea tackled him, pinning Isa to the floor, his cold wet hair dripping all over Isa’s face and chest. The pair laughed for several minutes, until they were both laying on the floor, panting for air.

“You’re lucky you’re cute.” Isa said, still breathing heavily. He rolled onto Lea, and looked down at him, smiling. It was the same smile Lea remembered when they were young, but it still held pain behind it, pain from ten years of near slavery, of which they had not been free very long. Lea was sure his own smile had the same pain lingering behind it, shining in his eyes, even despite his good mood. Lea chuckled, the sound muffled slightly when Isa leaned down and kissed him. The pair spent the rest of the night in bed, no blankets, and a fan pointed at them. Tonight, Isa was thankful that it was summer and blankets weren’t necessary. 

 

A week later, Isa would get his revenge on Lea after Lea decided not to wear sunscreen at the beach.


	2. Tranquil (day 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee and cuddling

Sun filtered in through the gaps in the curtains, gently illuminating the room, and falling onto Lea’s face as he slowly roused from sleep. In an effort to get the sun out of his eyes, Lea rolled over, pulling the blanket up over part of his face. But the motion had been enough that hat he was unable to doze off again. Lea suppressed a yawn as he opened his eyes He had hardly realized what he was looking at, when a smile crossed his face. Isa laid next to him, still asleep, one eye and a tuft of blue hair sticking out of the blankets. A small dog slept on top of the blankets, on Isa’s back. 

Lea watched Isa sleep for several minutes, wondering what he had done to keep Isa in his life all this time. The pair had fought -both with words and weapons- over the years, but here they were, still as thick as thieves. He slowly leaned in and moved the blankets to reveal more of Isa’s sleeping face. It really was the only time he didn’t look like he had a stick up his ass. Lea continued to lean in, and pressed feather soft kisses to the face in front of him. Softly on each of Isa’s eyes, his nose, his forehead. After a couple of rotations Isa breathed loudly and his face scrunched up. 

“Good morning, Sleeping Beauty. I was starting to think I’d have to resort to tickling to wake you up.” Lea said, smiling down at him. Isa peeked one eye open, grunted, and pulled the blanket back over his head again. Lea laughed, and leaned his head on the lump that was his boyfriend. “Oh, don’t be like that. I haven’t even had time to properly annoy you yet today. Wake up, I miss you.” He said, poking at Isa now. The blue haired blanket pile could only stand so much of that, before he reached out and tried to slap Lea’s hand away.

“Have I told you that I hate you?” Isa asked, still under the blankets. “But I would hate you less if you had coffee. Now tell me Lea, do you have coffee?” A single eye poked out of the blanket, staring directly at Lea. That was all the hint the redhead needed to jump out of bed and run downstairs. A few minutes later, he returned with coffee in the largest mug he could find, with a giant moon on the side.

Isa sat up when the smell of coffee wafted into the bedroom. The blankets were soon wrapped around his head like a hood and cloak, and he stared at a wall until Lea returned. The sounds of footsteps alerted him when Lea came back into the room, and he shifted his gaze from the wall, to the redhead. Not one to smile often, Isa only glared sleepily at Lea, and reached out one arm. “Coffee.” He groaned, sounding much like a zombie. 

Lea sat on the edge of the bed. “What are you going to give me for it?” He asked, grinning. Waiting for an answer, he playfully took a long, noisy sip of Isa’s coffee, trying his best not to make a face. It wasn’t sweet enough for his tastes. Isa glared at him, and Lea momentarily thought his heart might stop with the intensity of it. “I’ll kill you last.” He said, reaching forward for the mug. Lea laughed, and gave Isa his coffee. Once the mug was no longer in his hand, Lea threw himself back against the pillows, and sighed comfortably.

The room was quiet. Only the sounds of breathing, and occasional sips of coffee could be heard. Lea found himself dozing on and off at last, smiling faintly whenever his eyes opened again, and Isa’s form was there. He was glad, for tranquil moments like this. That after all they had been through, all they had done, they could still find moments like this where their lives were peaceful. Hearts full, and real. Two best friends, turned comiserated slaves, turned roomates, and lovers. How they could find themselves, find each other after all that had befallen them still left Lea in shock sometimes. 

“Why are you staring at me?” Isa suddenly asked. He put the now empty coffee cup on the bedside table, and rubbed at his eyes. The light from the morning sun peeking in illuminated his hair, drawing out the intense blue, and even a couple stray gray hairs. At first, the sight of gray mixed into Isa’s sweet blue had worried Lea, until it had been pointed out that his own hair sported a few signs of their age as well.

“I didn’t realize I needed a reason to admire the man I love.” Lea replied, pretending to be hurt. He smiled when Isa rolled his eyes, and laid down. He let Isa use him as a pillow, knowing Isa liked to hear Lea’s heart beat. He certainly didn’t mind, as it allowed him the chance to run his fingers through soft blue hair. Even with all the coffee he had just drank, it didn’t take Isa long at all to doze off again, his breathing getting slow and even. Lea took a moment to pull the blankets up over Isa, and went back to toying with his hair. The soft morning light did little to stop him as his eyes drooped shut, and he fell asleep with the man he loved more than anything safely in his arms.

It was in moments like this that Lea could look at Isa and know that what he felt was real. And that what he felt, was happiness, it was love, it was everything Lea had ever needed. Everything he had been denied until he got his heart back. It was in moments like this that the pair knew they were complete at last, and that they had been complete all along. In this world of magic, of Heartless, Nobodies, and Dusks, they had each other, and they always would.


	3. Roasted (day 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snowed in and cold, Lea and Isa find a way to stay roasty-toasty warm.

The wind blew with amazing force, whistling through cracks in the walls and mall gaps in the windows. Isa shivered, his arms held tightly around himself. A cold, dark cabin in the woods was not how he wanted to spend his night, but the storm had come out of nowhere and knocked out the power quickly and took the heat along with it. Isa dug through his clothes, and put on every warm article he could find, but still he shivered. Sighing, he trudged over to the couch, and curled up under the blankets. Lea had left almost an hour ago, saying he was going to find some firewood. Did it really need to take an hour in a snowstorm? To say Isa was growing worried would have been a lie. He had been worried since the door first closed.

Ten or so minutes later, the door slammed open, bringing in a gust of cold wind and heavy, wet flakes of snow. But it also brought the return of Lea, his red hair now white with a thick layer of snow. Lea threw a heavy arm load of wood onto the floor, and pushed the door closed, bringing an end to the cold wind and snow inside their sanctuary. Isa was on his feet quickly, the blanket falling back onto the couch. Before Lea could even bend to pick the wood up again, Isa was at his side, batting snow off his head and shoulders like a worried mother.

“What took you so long? Did you get buried and dig your way back out?” Isa asked, helping to pick the discarded wood off the floor. Lea laughed at the question, and started carrying wood to the fireplace. Isa looked less than amused, but started to clean up the snow that had fallen to the floor.

“I was trying to find enough to get us through the night at least. I love you, but I am not going to let you steal all the blankets tonight and make me freeze.” Lea explained as he positioned some of the wood in order to start the fireplace. “Okay, that looks good. Can you go get the matches out of the drawer under the forks?” Lea threw in once he was satisfied that this bundle of wood would light easily.

Isa returned with the matches, and soon there was light and heat. Lea rubbed his hands together, and held them in front of the growing flame, hoping to get the feeling back in his fingers. The snow that remained on his hair and clothes began to melt, and drip down his face. He waited several minutes for the fireplace to be sufficiently warm before getting up to change into something dry and warm. Lea stepping away was just the motivation that Isa needed to grab some food from the fridge. He broke some of the longer sticks off the wood and limbs that Lea had found, and after scraping the bark off, started skewering some of the food onto them.

“Is this how we’re making dinner tonight?” Lea asked when he saw the mess of food and sticks in front of Isa. “Campfire roasted in the fireplace?” Isa didn’t say anything, he just gave Lea a stick containing a hotdog that had been wrapped in bacon. Wordlessly, the pair cooked their meals, taking what could be cooked, and putting it on a stick in the fire until it was cooked enough to eat.

By the time the pair was full, Isa was leaning lazily on Lea’s shoulder. He was full, he was warm, and now, he was sleepy. The wind was still whistling through the walls and windows, and on occasion, the sound of snow hitting the cabin could be heard as well as the storm intensified. Lea set his stick down, and sighed contentedly. “You know,” He said quietly, “We’ll probably be snowed in. I’m sure I’ll have to climb out the window to dig us out.” Isa let out an amused huff, before picking up his head and giving Lea a kiss. 

“I suppose then, that you’ll need some help. I’ll have to stay in here, where it’s warm, and make sure you have plenty of hot drinks.” Isa said, clearly teasing. He yawned, then slowly got to his feet. “We should move the bed over here so we can sleep in front of the fire.” He said, helping to clean up the remains of their impromptu dinner. Lea nodded, and once the area was cleaned, the pair carried their mattress to the fireplace, and set it down. Isa fell into it almost immediately, and waited for Lea to drop blankets onto him.

“Oh no, you’re not going to hog all the blankets.” Lea said, smiling fondly. A moment later, Lea was laying next to Isa, and pulling up the blanket. It didn’t take long, in front of the fire, and in the embrace of one another, before they started to get too warm. Clothing was slowly shed, until they were wearing only one layer. They lazily spent the night sleeping on and off, as the fire occasionally needed fuel to keep them warm. The time they spent awake was spent giving silent kisses to one another, and just enjoying each other’s company.

The wind still blew. The sound whistled through the cracks in the walls, and the gaps in the windows. There was still no power. The storm had knocked that out early on. It was still cold outside, and would continue to get colder. The storm still raged, but Isa and Lea were plenty warm inside. The morning would indeed reveal that the snow had gone halfway up the door, resulting in Lea having to climb out a window much to Isa’s amusement. But that didn’t matter. It could wait until tomorrow. All that mattered was the warm body in Lea’s arms, the gentle snoring in Isa’s ear. They each held the world in their arms, and for tonight, had no plans to let it go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I definitely got some help with the idea of how to follow this prompt. I can't thank my friend enough for the idea, taking time from their own writing just to give me a boost. <3


	4. Spell (day 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isa is drawn in by the attractive person singing karaoke. Completely under their spell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song lyrics included in this chapter are the Hocus Pocus version of "I Put a Spell on You."

“I put a spell on you. And now...you’re mine.” A voice rang out from the stage. The entire bar went silent, almost as though they were in a trance. Even Isa stopped and turned away from the bar.

“You can’t stop the things I do.” Tanned hands removed the microphone from its stand, and Isa stepped closer for a better look. A tattoo of flames started on the left wrist, and went up to the elbow, like the arm was slowly being eaten by fire.

“I ain’t ly~in’.” Purple tattoos, a mix of diamonds and tears, accented cheeks attached to a strong jawline and cocky grin.

“It’s been three hundred years. Right down to the day.” Eyes the colour of sparkling emeralds met his, and held his stare. Isa couldn’t look away if he tried.

“Now the witch is back. And there’s hell to pay.” The brightest red hair, topped by a witch’s hat. His eyes finished with the man’s face, and started back down. Broad shoulders, slim waist, and the skimpiest witch costume he had ever seen on a man. The skirt stopped just past his pelvis, turning into fish net stockings, and leading to black heels that seemed to wrap up and around his ankles. He was entrancingly sexy.

“I put a spell on you. And now you’re mine!” And he was. This witchy redhead in front of him could ask any number of tasks, and Isa would perform them without hesitation.

The song played on, the attractive redhead singing along, moving and dancing both provocatively, and like he owned the stage. Isa never realized that he had slowly made his way to the edge of the stage, staring up at the witch’s face, and occasionally attempting a peek below the skirt. When the song ended, Isa’s clapping was heard above everyone else’s. It caught the redhead’s attention, and he hopped off the stage in front of Isa.

“Hello.” The stranger said. The sexier-up-close stranger. He looked at Isa, staring at him like he was undressing him with his eyes. After a moment or two, he stepped close to Isa, and grinned. “What’s your name?”

“I’m Isa.” Came the almost breathless reply. Was Isa drooling? It felt like he was. It would probably be weird if he reached up and wiped at his lips right now. He must have been blushing. Or visibly lost in thought. Because the other man started to laugh.  
“Come on Isa, I’m going to buy you a drink!” A hand took his. Oh no, Isa’s palms were probably sweaty. Could this attractive man feel that? He probably thought Isa was weird. But Isa still let himself be led away from the stage, and back to the bar. He was silent as the other man ordered them both drinks, something normally too strong for his tastes, but who was he to say no?

One drink turned into two, into three, into Isa lost count. He was laughing at the things the redhead had to say, leading him to the dance floor. Isa held onto the other man, keeping an arm wrapped around his waist as though not having physical contact would allow him to go off and find someone cuter and less awkward.

“Hey, why don’t we get out of here. You can show me your place.” The man asked suddenly, that bedroom eyed grin plastered to his face again. Isa felt his face flush once more, and nodded. It didn’t take a genius to guess what was about to happen.

They made it out the door before the redhead started kissing Isa. Lips pressed gently to his cheek, a little more roughly to his lips. This continued during the ten minute taxi ride, much to the driver’s dismay. They tipped well enough, both of them emptying their cash into the cab drivers hand through the window. 

Awkward, buzzed hands fumbled with the apartment key, Isa distracted by tickling kisses along his neck. Isa had no control over the sounds that left him, the giggles he tried to keep quiet as to not wake his sleeping neighbors. After what must have been at least two minutes of fighting his keys, Isa finally got the front door open. After that, the alcohol really caught up to Isa, and he blacked out.

~

Isa woke up to a throbbing migraine, and a stomach tied in knots. He groaned, and rolled over to try and get a few more minutes of shut eye. Blinking, he caught a quick vision of red. Wait, what? Isa opened his eyes, and stared at the stranger asleep in his bed. A quick check under the blankets showed that Isa was almost completely undressed, but the other man was sleeping in a pair of too tight sweatpants. Actually, those were Isa’s sweatpants. Isa sat up and stared at the man. Had they? He didn’t feel anything. The bedroom was a mess, but it looked it was primarily Isa’s clothes littering the floor, and a witch costume draped over a chair.  
All the movement caused the other man to stir. “Isa...you awake?” The man asked quietly. So Isa had introduced himself after all. The man slowly sat up, and Isa was struck by vibrant red hair, incredibly messed up from sleep, and makeup smudged around emerald eyes.

“Hey, close your mouth or you’ll attract flies.” He said to Isa, grinning. The man yawned, and stretched, before getting out of bed. “I hope you don’t mind that I borrowed your sweats. There was no way I was going to be able to sleep in that skirt.” Isa didn’t say anything, only nodded silently. 

It was another minute or so before Isa found his voice, raspy from a sore throat he wasn’t aware he had. “What happened last night?” He asked. The man stood from the bed, and stepped out of the sweatpants. It was evident he was going to leave once he was dressed, probably in the same dress from the night before. 

“Well,” He said, “We made it in here, and then you ran to the bathroom. You spent half the night with your head in the toilet before I was able to convince you to come to bed. I was going to leave you because it’s kinda weird to sleep in the same bed as a drunk guy, but you begged me to say. I couldn’t say no to a cute face like yours. Even if that cute face had dried vomit on his cheek.”

Isa quickly started rubbing at his cheeks. Was he really that much of a mess? The man just laughed as he zipped up the back of the mini skirt. He had decided to go without the heels or the fish nets, making it look more like he was ready for a walk of shame. “Before you ask, no, we didn’t. I would have said no anyway. You were too drunk for me to believe anything you could say yes to.”

“I wasn’t going to ask that actually. I was going to ask who the hell you are.” Isa said. He hadn’t taken his eyes off the other man as he dressed. Smiling, he turned to face Isa.

“My name’s Lea. Got it memorized?”


	5. Guarded (day 13)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lea and Isa attempt to sneak into King Ansem's castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I got really sick and had to take several days off. I'm picking up back on the prompts on today's date, and when I'm able to, I'll work on the days I missed and add them all to the end. I'm sorry to anyone who was reading this, but I had no brainpower.

“Lea, what are you talking about, it’ll never work.” Isa said, cutting Lea off. “None of your plans have worked, what makes you think this one will?”

“Because,” Said Lea, grinning, “I’ve learned everything about Dilan and Braig. I know how to get by them now. All our failed attempts have led up to this. Don’t you want to learn about what Dr. Even has in the King’s lab?”

Isa just sighed. Of course he wanted to know. He wanted to get into the castle and show them that Lea deserved to be in the Royal Guard, just as much as he deserved to take an apprenticeship under Dr. Even. They’d let that child, Ienzo become an apprentice, why couldn’t he? “You’re right, as much as I hate to admit it. Now, when are we doing this?” He said, which only served to make Lea’s face light up.

 

Two days later, Isa and Lea were outside the wall, the large fence that surrounded the castle. Lea knew just the right stones that would move and are easily replaced once they were inside. Braig and Dilan were patrolling on the opposite side of the castle, and hopefully wouldn’t be a problem while Lea pushed and shoved stones, making a rather considerable amount of noise in the process. Lea had spent hours over the last two days explaining the plan, and Isa had to admit that it seemed far more plausible than all of the others that had failed. 

Stones returned to the wall, Lea grabbed Isa’s sleeve, startling him from his thoughts, daydreams of white lab coats, and learning under the best scientist in Radiant Guardian. Lea led him to a corner of the castle that had a dilapidated door, clearly unused for decades. It had a lock on it, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t get in. It was the door they always used. The hinges were so rusted that the door moved easily, and granted them access. Once inside, it took both teens to get the door put back in place, and then they crouched behind some boxes to discuss what was going to happen next.

“Their patrol comes inside in five minutes. We’ve got to get by the main doors by then.” Lea explained. “We already know how to get out of this room, and its lunch time, so there won’t be anyone in the main foyer. That’s what makes this different. We just had to change the time we tried. So you’re going to go out first, and when the coast is clear, knock twice. Got it memorized?” He finished, pointing at his temple. Isa rolled his eyes.

“Yes Lea, I memorized it the fourth time you explained it to me.” He said quietly. He got up then, and made his way to the door. Isa pressed his ear to the door to listen for footsteps, and finding none, slowly opened the door. They were in a room marked “deliveries”, where fresh food would be left by local vendors so that the Royal Family wouldn’t have to do any shopping themselves. A few seconds later, he knocked on the door, and Lea joined him. Lea looked as though he could be a secret agent, the way he pressed himself against walls, and against the pillars at the bottom of the stairs. 

“Isa!” Came a harsh whisper, pulling the blue haired teen out of his thoughts again. Isa looked over, and Lea was halfway across the room, waving him over. Emulating Lea, Isa snuck his way over, keeping an eye on his friend for cues when to stop and hide for a moment. His heart started to race, as they soon made it to the basement doors. This was when they usually got caught. But there was still no sign of the guards. 

The door creaked loudly as they opened it, or rather, it seemed loud in the silence of their held breaths. This was new territory for the pair, and Isa knew he was anxious about what they would find. Dimly lit stairs were in front of them, descending in a spiral. “You’re sure its down here, right?” Isa asked quietly. Lea nodded as he started down the stairs first.

“I memorized the blueprints that time we were able to get them before Braig found us.” Lea said. Isa raised an eyebrow. That was the first time they snuck in. Lea’s memory was pretty impressive. Isa followed Lea down the stairs and into what looked like a labyrinth. There were corridors everywhere, stairs leading up, and down.

“So which way do we go?” Isa asked, walking up next to Lea as he looked around. Lea acted as though he didn’t hear his friend, busy looking around the room, and thinking. He knew this was here. Now which way were they supposed to go? Without a word, Lea took off, walking down one of the corridors. In his head, it was the right way, and after a few turns even Isa realized they hadn’t run into a dead end. There had been no circling. Each room slightly different than the one before.

They made it to the last corridor. A large door and a long hallway was all that separated them from their goal. Lea and Isa screamed when large hands grabbed them by the backs of their shirts. “We knew you two would be sneaking in today. Good job making it this far. Too bad you don’t know just how well we guard this place.” Braig said, chuckling as the teens struggled as they were raised off their feet. “Tell me, what made you think you could get past us today?”

“You’re supposed to be on guard outside still!” Lea grunted, pulling at the fingers holding the back of his shirt. He tried without success to pry the fist out of his clothes, to fall to the ground and run for the door.

“I think we should give them a reward for making it this far. Dr. Even was saying he needed some new volunteers for his experiment. You think these guys will do the trick?” Dilan asked, tightening his grip on Isa’s shirt. The tone of his voice sent chills down Isa’s spine. He kept struggling to get away, but nothing worked.

The boys were carried down the hallway, towards the door rather than away. When the experiment was over, if they could have felt anything, they would have felt regret that they had been successful. They remembered the fear, and the tears. The remembered the end of Lea and Isa, and the birth of Axel and Saix.


	6. Chicken (day 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens to a Nobody when they take a bad potion?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the first day I need to catch up on. Who'd have thought I could pump out 2000 words in one day. I'm doing well.

Axel was rolling on the ground, laughing hysterically at the sight in front of him. Saix, barely the height of his shins, a chicken with a tuft of blue feathers on the top of his head. Still sporting the same yellow eyes and scar crossing his face. And the glare. There was no way this couldn’t be Saix. Axel continued to laugh until his head started to hurt, flinching away as his head was repeatedly pecked at.

“Ouch! Okay, I’m sorry!” Axel exclaimed, sitting up. He took a minute to catch his breath, not breaking eye contact with Saix. “So...what do we do now? I can’t take you back to the castle like this.” Saix stared at him a moment longer, and walked off. He looked in all directions, trying to figure out what had happened. 

They had been doing recon off world when they had been attacked. It was a wild animal, which had taken the pair of Nobodies most by surprise. Saix had taken the brunt of the assault, and once they’d gotten away from the animal, he had asked for a potion. It tasted normal, but shortly after, when he should have felt the warmth of his wounds healing, his body began to tingle. The world seemed to grow around him, and his cloak grew loose and fell off his body. When the tingling and world growing faded, he looked at Axel. Looked up at Axel. That was when the red haired man fell to the ground, laughing. 

The potion was not a potion. That was the only logical conclusion either of them could come up with. Well, they came up to it on their own. Saix learned quickly that he could not speak to Axel in any way that could be understood as more than the clucking of a chicken.

Axel walked back the way they had came, thinking of a way they could cure Saix before Vexen could blame the entire situation on him. A loud, winded cluck behind him stopped Axel. He turned, and saw Saix running toward him, his wings outstretched. He couldn’t keep up. Axel laughed again, but waited for the blue tufted chicken to catch up with him. “Do you want me to carry you? Then you don’t have to run after me, and I don’t have to slow down for you.” He suggested. Saix glared, and pecked at his ankles, clearly unhappy with the suggestion. However, Axel had a point, and once he had taken his revenge on Axel’s poor ankles, he nodded. 

“So, I can’t think of any way to fix this. I think we’re going to have to suck it up and see Vexen. I’m sure he and Zexion can think of a way to reverse this. And we’ll probably all have to throw out our potions. Beat the Moogle a bit too. You did buy that potion from them, right?” Axel asked, his voice filling the silence of not having Saix’s voice scolding him. Saix said nothing, could say nothing. So Axel just kept talking. Axel’s voice was soothing, and his arms were warm. It wasn’t long at all before Saix was curling his head into his wing and dozing off.

The pair returned to the castle that way. Axel holding a sleeping chicken, a worried look on his face. Ignoring the looks and comments of everyone else, Axel went directly in search of Vexen. The icy scientist would surely know what to do in order to fix Saix. He didn’t know how to care for a chicken, let alone one that could understand him, one that used to be human.  
“What have the two of you gotten yourselves into this time?” Vexen said, studying the chicken on the table in front of him. Saix glared, and pecked at Vexen’s hands when he got too close. Axel just shrugged, which only earned him an unimpressed stare from Vexen.

“We were attacked on a mission, and when Saix took a potion, he turned into a chicken. He can’t talk, but he definitely understands us. I have the potion bottle. Maybe there’s enough left in it to identify what did this to him and turn him back.” Axel said, producing an almost empty potion bottle from his pocket.

“Yes, that is the best place to start from. Take him and leave. I’ll let you know of my findings when I find them.” Vexen said, taking the bottle from Axel’s hand. Axel didn’t need to be told twice. Even without a heart, Vexen could be scary when he was on a specific task. Axel grabbed Saix, and took off, taking him to Axel’s room.

Hours passed, and Saix had spent most of that time asleep on Axel’s bed. That was until he grew too thirsty to stay asleep. How was he going to tell the other of his needs? How could he even drink in this form. Saix opened his eyes, and saw a bowl of water on the desk, with a note nearby. “Here’s some water. I’m trying to find you something you can eat for dinner. I’ll be back later.--Axel” the note read. So the red haired man had left, and Saix hadn’t even heard the door. That was fine. At least now he was alone, and Axel wasn’t staring at him anymore. He tried for several minutes to drink some of the water left for him, before giving up and sticking his entire beak into the bowl. A few decent sips of water later, Saix started looking around. He slept, had a drink, and was now finding himself with nothing to do. 

“Saix!” Axel exclaimed an hour later, slamming the door open. “Vexen knows how to fix you, but you’re not going to like it. He sent me to get you.” Without waiting for Saix to process what he was saying, Axel picked him up, resulting in Saix making a surprised noise. He pecked at Axel’s arm as he was carried through the castle and back to Vexen’s lab.

“There is nothing I can do. You must wait for the effects of it to wear off. There was nothing wrong with the potion, it was simply an unexpected effect of being expired. It should take a week.” Vexen explained to the very unhappy chicken in front of him. Axel was quietly excited at the idea of a week’s vacation while Saix was out of commission. “Axel, you are not paying attention. You need to find him food, and a place to….relieve himself. You must go to a marketplace and find corn for Saix to eat. And I suggest you keep him in your room so you can keep him safe from the Dusks.”

“That doesn’t seem fair. But fine. I can do that. You get to watch him while I get everything he needs though.” Axel said, crossing his arms. Saix glared, and made a unhappy noise. How dare they talk about him as though he wasn’t right there in front of him.

 

The week was uneventful. Saix got the hang of eating and drinking without hands, and the entire castle seemed relieved at not having to hear Saix order them around. He slept on Axel’s bed, on the pillow next to Axel’s head. So imagine both of their surprise when Saix woke up a week later, naked, but otherwise in his normal form, his arms wrapped around Axel’s head.

Neither of them could live it down for at least a month.


	7. Clock (day 14)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isa's back, and he and Lea have a lot of lost time to make up for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loosely followed the theme again this time, my immediate and excited thought being "OMG Clocktower!!"

“Lea…” A quiet voice startled Lea out of his reprieve. He looked over, and gasped, seeing the man standing behind him. Blue hair, a little longer than he remembered. The Recusant Sigil still lingered between eyes that were blue with only flecks of gold.

“Saix?” Lea asked. He wanted to be sure who he was talking to. If he was wrong, then it was fine to be corrected. He hoped he would be corrected. It was hard to know for sure, since there were still so many details that screamed of Xehanort.

The blue haired man shook his head. “No...I’m me again...I’m Isa.” He replied. His voice was quiet, like he was afraid to speak. Lea was quickly on his feet, his ice cream forgotten on the ledge next to where he had been sitting. Warm arms wrapped tightly around Isa, making the man freeze. It had been so long since he had positive physical attention like this. What was he supposed to do again?

Isa slowly brought his arms up and wrapped them lightly around Lea. It was only then that he caught the shake of the man’s shoulder, and realized that Lea’s face was pressed into his neck. There was a sniffle, then a sob, and Isa realized that Lea was crying. Isa tightened his grip on his friend, and let him cry. He offered kind words and rubbed his back, patiently waiting out his tears and silently shedding a few of his own.

“I honestly thought you were too far gone. I was losing hope of getting you back.” Lea said after several minutes. He pulled back, and wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his cloak. Isa took a moment to do the same, then walked over and sat down, looking out at Twilight Town from their spot at the Clock Tower. Isa nodded, and coughed, clearing his throat and hiding the sob that wanted to sneak out.

“I thought I was too far gone. I thought I lost the chance to come back when I got this.” Isa said, gently rubbing at the scar on his face. After all this time, and even after becoming a Somebody again, the scar felt tender, and whenever touched, a light pain coursed through his face. “I’ve done so many things...and a lot of it was unforgivable. But here I am, asking your forgiveness.”

Lea sat next to him, not taking his eyes off his returned friend. “What you did...it wasn’t you. It was Xemnas, and Xehanort influencing you. You were brainwashed when they gave you that scar. You didn’t have control. It’ll be hard to get the others to forgive you, but I forgave you a long time ago. God, I’ve missed you Isa.” Lea said, smiling as he wiped a couple of fresh tears from his cheek.

Lea and Isa sat on the clock tower, talking and hugging until the yawns from the blue haired man became too much to ignore. “Come on,” Lea said, standing up and holding out his hand. “You can come to my house tonight It’s still there. Yours too, but it needs a lot of cleaning” Isa nodded, and followed Lea to a house he had known too well in his youth. He had spent almost as much time in these walls as he had his own home. While his own home held memories of his first kiss, this home, Lea’s home, had memories of the first time Isa had confessed his feelings for his red haired friend. Feelings that had definitely returned, though Isa was convinced would not be returned after all that he had done as Saix.

Isa found himself surprised when Lea took him by the hand and dragged him to his bedroom. Lea offered him some pajamas, and soon the two were sharing a bed. It smelled faintly of dust, after years of not being used after the Fall of Radiant Garden, but Isa didn’t mind. It smelled mostly of heat, and of Lea. Lea pulled Isa close, and pulled the blankets up over both of them. He made no further moves, just letting Isa lay next to him. Isa slowly moved closer until he was laying on Lea’s shoulder, then his chest. Lea made no attempt to push him away, and Isa could hear how the contact had made Lea’s heart race.

“I still love you.” Isa said suddenly. “I’m sorry that I ever thought I didn’t...Even without a heart, I always felt...something...whenever you were around. It’s nice to feel again, to remember how much I needed you once upon a time.” He continued softly. Lea was quiet for a long time, prompting Isa to sit up and see if he had fallen asleep. Instead he was met with more tears. 

“You...I’ve waited ten years to hear you say that again. You really are back...I still can’t believe it.” Lea said. “I never believed my heart was gone. I could always feel it race when you were in the room. Until you..changed. Then I just felt resentment. But I felt. Maybe that’s why it was so easy for me to leave the way I did…” Lea went silent again, just looking at Isa. The room was silent, aside from the ticking of the clock on the wall. The seconds dragged past as the two stared into each other’s eyes. Then suddenly, without warning, Lea pulled Isa in, and kissed him. Roughly. With a need he hadn’t been able to express for the last decade. 

That was how the pair spent the night, and well into the next morning. Laying together, stealing kisses. Talking about what was, and what is to be. They both knew there would be struggles, getting people to accept Isa for who he is, and not resent him for what he had done as Saix. But with a Keyblade wielder vouching for him, maybe it wouldn’t be as hard as they were thinking. However, at this time, none of that mattered. They were together again, and they had ten years of lost time to make up for.


	8. Weak (day 15)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isa has a moment of weakness, but Lea is there for him

Isa shot up, panting, and covered in a cold sweat. He shook violently, and clutched at his ears, still hearing the remains of screams. It was just a dream. A nightmare. But it had an effect on him as he sat there, and dissolved into a panic attack. His hands tightly pulled at his hair, and he started to rock, little whimpers escaping him as tears poured down his cheeks.

The sudden movement, followed by Isa’s whimpers woke Lea. He was slower to sit up, trying to find where Isa was. But when he saw him, and realized what was happening, he went right into action. “Hey, Isa, hey, look at me. It’s okay.” He said softly as he gently pried Isa’s fingers out of his hair. The last thing that he’d need would be to look in the mirror and have bald spots from pulling his hair out.

Isa didn’t respond, his mind lost in its panic scenario. He could feel the hands on his, and for a moment, his breathing seemed to grow more hysteric. Lea pulled one hand away, and rested it on the side of Isa’s face, wiping at some of the tears on his face with a thumb. “Isa, it was just a dream. You’re okay. Come back to me…” He said, hoping the sensation on his face would help Isa find a grounding point before he could get more worked up. 

It took several minutes before Isa’s breathing started to calm down. The entire time, Lea whispered to him, reminding Isa of where he was, and that it was all just a bad dream. When he finally came back to himself, Isa was sniffling quietly, tears still cascading down his cheeks. He leaned into Lea’s hand on his face, and took a couple of deep breaths.

“L-Lea?” Isa whispered, still not turning to look at him. Lea took that moment to grab Isa and pull him close, right in for a tight hug. Isa buried his face into his shoulder, and stayed there for another few minutes, before forcing himself to pull away. “I’m sorry…” He said, wiping his nose on his arm.

“What are you sorry for? You had a bad dream. It gave you a panic attack. You’re not the only one that’s happened to.” Lea explained, pressing a kiss to Isa’s forehead. “You’ve only been back a few weeks now. I had them for at least two months...and I didn’t have anyone to help me out. You’ve got me Isa...I can help you get through this.”

“I’m weak Lea. I shouldn’t be having this much trouble adjusting. I never did when we were kids.” Isa said, finally looking at Lea. Lea looked unimpressed with that statement.

“When we were kids, we weren’t dealing with the aftermath of being brainwashed, and having our hearts ripped away from us. You can’t compare yourself to how you were as a kid. You’re almost thirty now. You’ve been through some shit. We both have. But we can move from it together. You’re not weak Isa. I mean it. You’re one of the strongest people I know. To have been through the torture you’ve been through, and to not be in a straight jacket right now is a sign of strength.” Lea explained, pausing now and then to press gentle kisses to Isa’s face. “I love that about you. I’m not that strong.”

Isa smiled as he took in every word of what Lea was saying. He had been waking up with Isa from his nightmares almost every night for the last weak. And he showed no sign of being tired of it, no sign of being tired of him. Lea always knew just what to say. It didn’t always help him feel like he was this strong person that Lea insisted he was, but it made him smile nonetheless. Isa wiped his face one last time, and pulled away from Lea.

“I’d like to go to shower...You can go back to sleep Lea. I’m sorry I woke you up...again.” Isa said, standing up. Lea nodded, and pulled the blankets back up to his chin. He told Isa he would still be awake when Isa got back, and Isa disappeared into the bathroom.

Isa often took hot showers after a panic attack. It was one of the last things that could help him get rid of the feeling of Xehanort’s grip on him, and helped him feel like he wasn’t as much of a mess as Isa was sure he was. A long, hot shower was just what he needed to be able to fall asleep again.

True to his word, Lea was still awake when Isa walked out of the bathroom, surrounded by a cloud of steam and wrapped up in Lea’s bathrobe. It practically swallowed the shorter man, giving him a more innocent appearance. Lea couldn’t help but smile when he saw Isa like that. Isa climbed into bed and buried himself under the blanket, using Lea’s chest as a pillow. Only a tuft of damp blue hair stuck out of the blanket under Lea’s chin, making Lea smile. He kissed the top of Isa’s head, and got comfortable.

“I mean it Isa. You’re not weak. But whenever you feel that way, I’ll be strong enough for both of us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter than all the other prompts so far, but I'm still happy with it.


	9. Angular (day 16)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another take on Isa meeting Lea at the Clocktower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was doing so good, and then work became......well, I'm not gonna go into that here.  
> I got behind (again). I'm sorry.  
> There will be 31 prompts here, it just wont be in a timely manner

Isa hadn’t felt like this in a long time. Come to think of it, he wasn’t sure he had felt like this ever. He lost his heart so young, he’d never had the opportunity to admire another person, and to feel what the sight of them could do. So nothing could have prepared him for how he felt the first time he saw lea after becoming a Somebody again. Isa had to take a moment, when he realized the redhead had literally taken his breath away.

“Isa...you can close your mouth...you’re attracting flies.” Lea said, smiling as he walked up to Isa. His jaw had fallen open? Of course it had. Lea’s eyes alone were enough to get lost in, and that smile would have lit up the room if they had not been outside. On the clocktower. The blunette did close his mouth, but he still had yet to speak. His eyes were fixed on Lea’s face still, wide and surprised that his friend had been waiting for him.

Looking at Lea with a heart was like looking at him for the first time. He had grown up. His hair was longer, though still seemed to defy gravity. His eyes were as intense as they had been as kids, shining with poorly veiled excitement. Lea’s face had become angled, his cheekbones high. Now that he was a Somebody, the scars that had been on his face were gone. The areas under his eyes that had been scared, then hidden by purple tattoos, was now unmarred, as though they had never existed in the first place.

“You’re staring. Is there ice cream on my face?” Lea asked, using the end of his sleeve to rub at his mouth for invisible traces of sea salt ice cream. Isa opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again when no sound came out. Instead, he shook his head. There wasn’t anything there, but there also weren’t words to describe how overwhelming it was to see his childhood friend again. How overwhelming it was just to feel again. 

“Can’t talk yet? You haven’t been back long, I guess. I couldn’t get my brain to form words for at least a week when I came back.” Lea said, still smiling. Isa made no move to pull away when Lea took his hand and led him toward where he had been sitting, looking out over Twilight Town. Isa sat, his legs dangling over the edge of the tower, and tried not to look down. He looked instead at the sky, the perpetual sunset that always had the town basked in a red glow. He looked at the train that leisurely moved down the track. Without fail though, Isa soon found himself looking at Lea again. At his angular jaw as Lea looked out over Twilight Town. At everything he had been too blind to see for the last decade of their lives.

Lea caught Isa staring again, and smiled, which only served to make Isa’s cheeks a pleasant shade of pink. Without warning, Lea grabbed Isa’s hand and gave it a squeeze. Isa felt his face flush, as memories of his teenage years came back to him. Memories of the times they’d be walking through the marketplace, and Lea would casually grab his hand, and refuse to let go. Lea had never been afraid of showing affection, especially in public. On the other hand, Isa had always been shy about it, though when it came to Lea, he never said anything. At fifteen years old, less than a year before their world would fall apart and their friendship would start to dissolve, Isa had been head over heels in love with Lea. It was obvious to everyone around them that Lea felt the same, but aside from casual hand holding, neither of them made a move. Now that he could remember it, that was something Isa found himself regretting.

“I was thinking…” Lea said. Isa almost laughed, having thought of something snarky to say, if his mouth would have made the words happen. “When we were kids, and I’d hug you, or hold your hand. The times we’d sleep over at each others houses, and wake up holding each other. Why did we never talk about that? I know you can’t say anything right now, and I don’t do well with silence, so here goes. Isa, I was in love with you before everything went down. I’m sure it was obvious, it seems that way now that I look back, but I truly have loved you for as long as I can remember. Even in the Organization. I might not have felt actual love, but something in my mind, or my body...I knew that you were the most important person in my world. That’s why I fought so hard for us. Even after you got the Recusant Sigil, I still fought for us, so we’d be free...I love you so much Isa. This...seeing you, right now, even if you don’t feel the same, is still doing so much for me. In this moment, this is the happiest I’ve ever b-”

Isa shut up Lea’s rambling, by grabbing his head and pulling him in for a kiss. Awkward at first, then with more confidence, more need. When he finally pulled away, Lea’s face nearly matched his hair, and Isa’s own cheeks were a healthy shade of red.

“So...I guess that clears that up, huh?” Lea said, chuckling, and nervously scratching the back of his head. Isa just smiled, and rested his head on Lea’s shoulder. He had wanted to do that for a long time. 

Isa and Lea still had a lot of work to do, re-introducing Isa to everyone, and helping him gain their trust. All while trying to work on this thing they had. When Isa could speak again, they’d discuss what it actually was, but until then, they were both more than okay with what they had.


End file.
